Yuuki Satoru
'Yuuki Satoru' Historia Ella es una chica huérfana que vive en el orfanato de la ciudad de Inazuma, Yuuki desde que era muy pequeña siempre había jugado con su hermano al fútbol, de hecho fue su hermano quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía, Yuuki perdió a sus padres y a su hermano mayor cuando tenía 6 años en un accidente de tráfico, al parecer Yuuki estaba en un partido de fútbol cuando ocurrió, su familia se estaba dirigiendo al partido cuando fueron todos atropellados por un coche que venía a toda velocidad por una pendiente.thumb Desde entonces Yuuki vivió en el orfanato, aunque su modo de ser cambió radicalmente, su hermano que tenía 8 años era un niño prodigio jugando al fútbol y su sueño era comvertirse en una leyenda junto a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo queria llegar a lo mas alto y disfrutarlo con sus compañeros. Yuuki hizo suyo este sueño y decidio ser la mejor queria llegar a los mas alto tal y como queria su hermano. Por eso dia y noche estuvo dandole al balon sin parar mejorando su tecnica y nunca rindiendose siempre miraba al frente y seguia hacia delante. Despues de unos años quiso entrar en un equipo de fútbol lo que ella no sabia es que este equipo estaba siendo controlado por el sector V, pidio que le dejasen jugar pero se negaron rotundamente ya que era un chica y en el equipo no se permitian chicas, ella cabreada se fue y volvio una y otra vez para ver si podian entar en razon pero no le hacian caso, entonces ella empezo a olvidarse de entrar en un equipo de futbol ya que era una chica y pensaba que no le dejarian entar en ningun otro equipo. Yuuki estaba un dia paseando por las calles de inazuma chutando el balon cuando de repente paso algo de lo mas imprevisto un camión habia descarrilado y se venia directamente al lugar donde se encontraba Yuuki ella se quedo de piedra no se podia mover por el miedo el conductor del vehiculo tocaba la pita para poder avisar a la muchacha pero ella seguia sin thumb|left moverse, hasta que justo en el momento en el que el camion se iba a llevar por delante a Yuuki aparece Meiko corriendo la coje y la empuja en la otra direccion haciendo que el camión se chocase contra una pared en la que no habia nadie Meiko se acerco al conductor y intento ayudarle este se econtraba bien. Yuuki en el suelo sentada todavia estaba de piedra por lo ocurrido empezo a llorar y no dejaba de temblar, cuando en ese momento se le acerco Meiko y le puso la mano en la cabeza y le dijo: ya esta tranquila todo paso y le sonrio. En ese momento Yuuki dejo de llorar y apartir de ese dia Meiko fue su maestra en el fútbol la llevo al instituto Raimon y entro en el equipo de fútbol desde hay ella empezo a hacer realidad el sueño del hermano. Temporada 2 Yuuki lleva en el equipo de fútbol ya bastante tiempo y ya ha jugado en muchisimos partidos desde que esta en el equipo por ahora todo iba bien hasta que se enteran de quien sera su proximo oponente jamas habian oido el nombre de este instituto y tampoco sabian nada de ellos era el instituto sombra oscura Kido endo meiko y haruna ya habian pasado por algo como esto un equipo que aparece de la nada para acabar con raimon. endo y el resto recordaron al instituto zeus que fue formado por kageyama para acabar con los del raimon, los mienbros del equipo se bebian algo que les hacia mas fuertes y asi tener la victoria asegurada tal y como queria kageyama. Endou y el resto le contaron al equipo lo del instituto zeus porque lo que se estaban imaginando que pasaria en el equipo fuese lo mismo que ocurrio hace años en la final de torneo frontier. El equipo se empezo a preocupar pero tenma levanto los animos a todos y se fueron a entrenar paso un una semana de entrenamientos especiales y llego el partido este partido daba la sensacion de ser muy duro y la verdad que lo fue. Comienza el partido sacando Raimon todos enpiezan a subir al ataque pero los jugadores de el equipo contrario (el cual era dragon link) no se mueven entonces cuando le llega el balon a tenma un mienbro del equipo contrario le roba el balon a una velocidad inhumana y pasa de la defensa al ataque en pocos segundos dribleando a todos los mienbros del raimon cuando se encuentra en frente de la porteria saca su avatar y chuta con todas sus fuerzas marcando un gol y haciendo muchisimo daño al portero este no se puede levantar le duele todo el cuerpo. Endo solicita un cambio y sale Shinsuke de portero, mientras Yuuki esta en el centro del campo intentando poner las cosas en orden tiene que hacer algo para que el equipo gane ella sabe que algo malo esta pasando no es normal que puedan ser tan rapidos dice ella tsurugi que estaba al lado le responde esto huele mal, entonces se miran y vuelve cada uno a sus puestos. Esta vez cuando saca raimon los delanteros del sombra oscura atacan con fuerza haciendo que Tsurugi caiga al suelo y robandole el balon tenma intenta cerrarle el paso pero este delantero usa una de sus tecnicas y manda despedido a Tenma y al resto dejando un hueco enorme en la defensa en ese momento se levanta del suelo Yuuki y se interpone en el chute del delantero hacia la porteria, el chute era normal pero aun asi yuuki se vio incapaz de pararlo a la gran fuerza que iva ademas noto como los huesos de su pierdan se rompian en mil pedazos causandole un gran daño shinsuke intenta pararlo pero este tanpoco puede anotando otro gol para sombra oscurathumb. A Yuuki le cuesta levantarse casi no puede ni apoyar la pierna y Shinsuke esta en un estado frágil ademas tsurugi nota que su pierna a sido fuertemente dañada pero ellos siguen en el campo. poco a poco los miembros del equipo van siendo derrotados caen uno tras otro estan sufriendo heridas de gravedad por culpa del equipo enemigo sus chutes hacen daño sus barridas pueden ronperte la pierna estan en un gran aprieto. Entonces meiko que ya no puede seguir viendo lo que esta pasndo decide saber que es lo que esta pasando y se pone a dar vueltas por todo el estadio buscando alguna pista de thumb|leftlo que esta pasando, llega hasta una sala donde hay miles de papeles vasos y parece que tambien hay experimentos cuando encuentra un papel en el suelo que le llama le especial atencion contiene informacion sobre los jugadores tal y como sospechaban kido y endou los mienbros del equipo habian bebido un elixir que les hacia mas fuertes y no solo eso sino que a todo aquel al que se le atacase saldria gravemente herido, esta bebida la llamaban el nectar de la muerte por que cualquier barrida cualquier ataque entras defensas que hicieran los del equipo de las sombras al equipo del raimon acabaria con los jugadores entonces meiko corrio hacia donde estaban kido y endo cuando miro al campo era ya demasiado tarde todos estaban en el suelo no se podian mover del dolor otros estaban en el banquillo heridos era lo mismo que havia ocurrido con el zeus pero esto era incluso mayor que el zeus era orible estonces cuando se creia que todo estaba acabado yuuki se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que tenia cojio el balon y empeso a dribleral a los del equipo contrario pasndolos unos a otros cuando estaba justo enfrente dela porteria un defensa le izo una barrida asia la pierna haciendo que bolviese a notar como se rompia en mil pedazos cae al suelo y se levanta otra vez y otra y otra cada vez que se cae y se hace daño saca fuerzas para poder levantarse. Meiko le cuenta loque descubre a Kido y Endo y siguen biendo como yuuki se sige levantando una y otra vez thumb|leftno entienden como es posible que se pueda levantar con el dolor que deveria de estar sintiendo. aun tienes ganas de levantarte mocosa, si y seguire levantandome una y otra vez porque para eso estoy yo aqui para ganar y hacer realidad el suño de mi hermano, tu hermano puff y a mi que... ya no hay sueños que balgan ya nada es lo que era antes o esque no lo ves niñita, por esa misma razon por que ya nada es como era antes por eso mismo me sigo levantando para que todo buelba a zer como era antes, como ??? ACABARE CON TIGO MOCOSA !!!!!!!! HADES DIOS DEL IINFRAMUNDO SAL !!!!! , como eso es un avatar (estoy tenblando no me puedo mover que ago) TOMA ESTO NIÑA !!!!! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! YUUKI !!! grita meiko, entonces despuesde del golpe del avatar yuuki se buelbe a poner en pie. como esque aun quieres mas, yuuki no responde tansolo mira en valon que tiene en sus pies , OYEEE ESQUE TU NO ESCUCHAS !!, callate !! deja de decir que los suños no balen deja de aser daño a la gente, entonces yuuki enpiesa a brillar con fuerza cada vez mas y mas, pero que es eso dice takuto, un avatar es un avatar verdad dice tenma si eso parce sice tsurugi. AAAAAA !!!! MI AVATAR !!!! ATENEA DIOSA DEL CIELO AYUDAME EN ESTA BATALLA !!!!!! como es thumbimposible no pudes sacar un avatar por puera fuerza de boluntad es imposible maldita mocosa. Yuuki empiesa a pasar uno tras otro a todos los jugadores del equipo de las sombras hasta que llega ala porteria rival. VAMOS A YA !!! ATHENEA ALLUDAME NUEVAMENTE !!! ESTOCADA DE LA DIOSA !!!!!! eso no es nada lo parare con mi avatar eee ?? como pero que es esto tiene muchisima fuerza n..no puedo pararlo aaaaaaaa !!!! gol el Raimon a anotado un gol con la fuerza de yuuki.Esincreible a sacado un avatar con pura fuerza de voluntad dice Kido. Al gunos mienbros del equipo son capaces de elevantarse para alluadar a yuuki empiesa el sugundo tiempo Yuuki y el resto del equipo sufren muchisimos daños pero yuuki se las apaña para marcar el 2º gol y luego marco el gol decisibo Tenma con la alluda de sus compañeros. termina el partido con la victoria de raimon pero an tenido de maciadas bajas y los pocos jugadores que estan en pie casi no se pueden mover entonces uno de los jugadores del sombras se enfada muchisimo con Yuuki y... TU MALDITA CRIA !!! COMO ES POSIBLE (empiesa a sacar su avatar) esto no me gusta dicen meiko y kido. ACABARE CON TIGO CUESTE LO QUE EME CUESTE !!!!!!! como cuidado Yuuki !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! le grita Kirino. kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!! Yuuki !!!! dice Meiko y el resto del equipo. yuuki esta en el suelo y no se levanta no contesta a lo que le dicen los compañeros Endo kidou meiko y el resto se acercan a ella Yuuki Yuuki estas bien contesta buenga porfabor Yuuki le dice meiko pero tiene respuesta. haruna llama a una ambulancia dice kido. tu maldito pero que as echo dice Kirio y coje al chico por el cuello de la camisa no kirino dejalo no le agas caso no vale la pena dice endou.thumb entonces Yuuki despierta en el hospital pero esta rara, a perdido la memoria y no recuerda a nadie los medicos dicen que no hay que forzarla a recordar, y tambien dicen que no podra juagar al futbol durante mucho tiempo porque sus piernas es incapaz de moverlas ademas tiene una brazo roto. Meiko no sabe que aser siempre habia cuidado de Yuuki como si fuese una hija y ahora se sentia inpotente por no poder hacer nada. A medida que pasa el tiempo yuuki empiesa a recordar a Meiko y Kido cuando entonces recuerda lo mucho que le gusta el futbol y le pide a meiko y a Yido que le alluden a poder bolber a jugar al futbol ya que ella es incapaz de mover las piernas. Meiko y kido se llevan a Yuuki a los estados unidos y alli es donde empiesa Yuuki a volver a mover sus piernas.thumb|left poco despues de que Yuuki pueda volver a andar ( que ya an pasado medio año) Yuuki es adoptada por Meiko y Kido y se combierte en la hija de los dos. Chorno stone Yuuki se está recuperando de sus eridas desde hace ya mucho tiempo, he incluso meiko y kido fueron hasta estados unidos con ella para que se recuperace mejor. Ella se mantuvo todo el tiempo recuperandose de sus heridas con tratamientos y recuperaciones aparte de mucho esfuerzo. Al final pudo conseguir volver a caminar y poco a poco conseguia correr hasta que finalmente se recuperó plenamente, fué entonces cuando decidió hacerce más fuerte para que cuando volviese a el equipo de el Raimon, pueda ayudarlos. Al mismo tiempo que entrenaba y se hacía más fuerte, ella sabía que dentro de poco volvería a Japón algo que en realidad no quería ya que eso significaba que se volvería a separar de Meiko y Kido. Estos dos no le habían contado a Yuuki que ya la habían adoptado ya que para poder sacarla de Japón necesitaban adoptarla y sin pensarselo adoptaron a yuuki para ayudarla comvirtiendose de ese modo en su hija. Kido había regresado por su cuenta a japón y Meiko se quedó con Yuuki ayudandola en sus entrenamientos, cuando entonces una llamada de kido decía que necesitarían la ayuda de Yuuki muy pronto para salbar el fútbol. Cuando esta noticia llegó hasta los oidos de yuuki no dudo en ningún momento, su equipo necesitaba su ayuda para esto había entrenado, asique con ayuda de los jefes del dorado y kido Meiko y Yuuki fueron teletrasportadas hasta el siglo en el que se encontraban. Allí Yuuki se incorporó en el tercer partido que estaban jugando contra second children, demostró su nuevos poderes, la evolución de su avatar y su modo armadura además de un par de técnicas mejoras y otras nuevas. Apariencia Tiene el pelo de color rubio y lleba un pañuelo en la cabeza de color azul que de vez en cuando se lo pone como una pasada, los ojos son de color negro. Suele llebar una camisa de manga corta de color blanco y una chaqueta de color azul encima lleba una falda de color azul y unos pantalones debajo de la falda de color negro que le llegan por encima de la rodilla luego lleba unos tenis azules. thumb Personalidad Antes de que su familia muriera era un chica alegre muy divertida y sincera, que se divertia y jugaba con todos. Cuando su familia murió se combirtió en una chica timida, fria y distante que solo pensaba en ella misma y en unos pocos más.Al conocer a los componentes del raimon su actitud cambió y volvio a ser la misma chica de siempre. thumb|left Técnicas 'Individuales' *Torbellino relampago (ataque). *Carrera zig zag (defensa). *Tsunami inmenso (ataque). *Estocada celestial (ataque, con su avatar). *Remate celestial (ataque). 'Combinadas' * Espejismo celestial (con Kirino). *Huracan de los dioses (con Tenma). *Maldicion de Zeus (con Tsurugi). Curiosidades *Esta enamorada de Ranmaru Kirino. *Su mejor amigo es Takuto Shindou. *Su maestra es Jousuke Meiko. *Sus padres de acojida son Kido Yuuto y Meiko Jousuke. *Su hermano se llamaba''' Kaito.''' *Tiene dos hermanos pequeños Yuan y Miwa. *Su dorsal es el 19. * El nombre japonés yuuki del personanjes es un Nombre japonés válido para ambos sexos que significa: esperanza tierna; ayuda preciosa. Imágenes 1018732.jpg 1032360.jpg Bajo la lluvia.jpg Como te encuentras.jpg Con nuestros discipulos.jpg Eres mi salbador.jpg Reunion de amigos.jpg Yuuki 26.png Yuuki atandose las ligas.jpg Yuuki con 19 años.jpg Yuuki en raimon.png Yuuki kirino y kido.jpg Yuuki saltando.jpg Yuuki siendo golpeada.jpg Yuuki sonriendo.jpg Yuuki veraniega.png Yuuki y kirino.jpg Kiri bajamee !!.jpg Amigas por kay.jpg|yuuki y atsuko amigas Yo te cojo !!!.jpg Piratillas.jpg Copia (2) de Copia de Copia de oc vs oc.jpg Las mejores animadoras.jpg|de izquierda a derecha yukari,yuuki y runa La familia yuuto.jpg Yuuki y fey.png|yuuki en el chrono strom Yuuki cojiendo un pase.png Olivia y kiri.jpg Avatar de yuuki.jpg|avatar de yuuki Yuuki con kirino by kay.jpg kirino y yuuki mejorada.jpeg love.jpeg Abrazo ♥♥.jpg|kirino abrazando a yuuki Yuuki y kido.jpg|yuuki con su padre Madres e hijas next go by kay.jpg Equipo raimon go!.png Yuuki y kirino cute.jpg Ficha inazumaeleven go ocs yuuki satoru,yuto.png Dias de instituto.jpg Yuuki in raimon.jpg Categoría:Personajes rubios Categoría:Chicas enamoradas de Kirino Ranmaru Categoría:Jugadores del Raimon Categoría:Personajes con hermano Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Personajes (GO) Categoría:Personajes con 14 años Categoría:Defensas Categoría:Centrocampistas Categoría:Delanteros Categoría:Personajes con avatares Categoría:Personajes tipo fuego Categoría:Personajes tipo agua Categoría:Personajes tipo electricidad Categoría:Dorsal 19 Categoría:Raimon oc Categoría:Personajes estrategas Categoría:Personajes de familias ricas Categoría:Personajes con el pelo amarillo Categoría:Familia Satoru Categoría:Familia Yuuto Categoría:Personajes con el pelo rubio Categoría:Familia Kidou